Impulso
by Hiikaarii.Chaan
Summary: Han pasado 5 años, el Kishin fue derrotado. Soul tiene un problema, por culpa de la ola de calor que hay Death city y el diablillo, se vera 'obligado' a hacer suya a Maka ¿Lo lograra? - SxM BSxT KxC
1. P r o l o g o

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo, lo único mío es la idea de este Fan Fic.**

**Hikari Chan**: pero…Soul puede ser mío no? (con los ojos llenos de ilusión)

**Inner Hikari**: No, no es tuyo- dijo mientras suspiraba. – Hemos hablado mil veces de esto. SOUL NO ES TUYO!

**Hikari Chan**: Malvada – le dijo mientras le acusaba con el dedo

**Inner Hikari**: Haber nacido japonesa y unos años antes – le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

**Hikari Chan**: me lo vas a recordar el resto de mi vida? – dijo mientras iba a la pared más cercana y caía en una depresión.

**Inner Hikari**: Que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo a la vez que suspiraba y se tocaba la cabeza. -Olvidando a la loca 'dueña posesiva que se cree creadora de Soul Eater Evans', les deseo una feliz lectura. – dijo a la vez que sonreía.

**Impulso**

_Prólogo_

**Soul POV**

Habían pasado 5 años desde el kishin fue destruido. Todo más tranquilo, no había peligrosas misiones pero todo no era felicidad. Una ola de calor había llegado a la Death City, que gracias a ese calor la temperatura subió a los 39 grados como máxima y de mínima 30 grados. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a esa calor, a todos le estaba afectando mucho y tu puede ser que mas a mí. Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi habitación, echado encima de la cama y con las persianas bajadas para que no entrara tanto calor allí dentro. Serian las 10 de la mañana, no tenía ni ganas de saber qué hora era, más bien no tenía ganas de nada por culpa de esa maldita calor. Solo quería quedarme allí hasta que se fuera ese calor.

-**Soul!** – escuche la voz de Maka detrás de la puerta, mientras llamaba en ella.

-**entra!** – dije y a continuación se abrió la puerta por la que entraría mi técnico.

-**Buenos días flojo!-** me saludo muy feliz –**vamos el desayuno está listo** – me decía mientras levantada las persianas de mi habitación dejando paso al calor y la luz.

-**Voy ahora mismo** –dije mientras ella se iba dirección a la puerta y me fijaba en Maka. Ella había cambiando bastante y para mejor, estaba más alta, su pelo ya no llevaba recogido en dos colas sino que lo llevaba suelto dejándolo sobre sus hombros y sus 'encantos femeninos' ya se habían desarrollado dejándose ver, gracias al vestido blanco que llevaba, sus curvas y su plena 'plano'. Se notaba que mi compañera ahora tenía 18. Más de una vez se me había pasado por la cabeza quitarle ese maldito vestido y…. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!? Es mi compañera, solo somos arma y técnico nada más.

-**No tardes mucho que si no se enfriara** – me dijo mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-**Sí, ahora mismo voy** – dije antes de que Maka se fuera por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Me quede un rato allí recordando los pensamientos que había tenido cuando había visto a Maka. Como se me puede haber pasado eso pensamientos por la cabeza? Maka solo es mi técnico, mi compañera nada más.

-_**Eso es lo que tú crees**_ – _dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza._

-_**Pensé que te habías muerto**_ – _le conteste en mi cabeza, si era el diablillo, pensé que se había muerto ya que no había usado la sangre negra desde el día que derrotamos al Kishin._

-_**Oh que bonito, eso sí que me ha llegado**__- dijo en forma de burla_

_-__**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **__– le pregunte con pocas ganas._

_-__**Quiero lo que tú quieres**__ – me contesto mientras sonreía de forma malvada._

_-__**Pues yo no quiero nada, así que tú sabrás**__ –le dije ya sin ninguna gana, sin antes no tenía muchas, ahora no tengo ninguna._

_-__**Sí que lo sabes, quieres hacer tuya a tu compañera**__ – cada vez su sonrisa era más malvada._

_-__**Cállate, yo no quiero eso**__ – intentando convencerse a sí mismo y al maldito diablillo._

_-__**Tú no me engañas, no eres de convencerte a ti mismo, así que a mí ni te cuento lo poco que me lo creo**__- me dijo mientras subía ligeramente sus hombros._

_-__**Déjame en paz!**__ – grite sin ganas de escucharlo_

Me levante de la cama, el diablillo parecía que se había cansado de molestarme y eso me alegro. Me quite el pijama y me puse mi ropa de siempre, pero sin chaqueta, no quería que le diera un golpe de calor.

Salí de mi habitación dispuesto a empezar con el día tan largo que seria, y todo por culpa del calor. Allí estaba ella sentada, mientras comía el desayuno que ella misma había preparado. Tenía una tostada en su mano y la acercaba a su boca, poco a poco iba abriendo su pequeña boca para poder darle un mordisco. Me están entrando ganas de quitarle la tostada y poder besarla hasta dejarle sus labios rojos y morder su blanco cuello y poder….pero en que estaba pensando???!! El no quería hacerle eso a su compañera…o sí?

Ahora lo estaba dudando, nunca había pensando de esa forma en su compañera. Puede que el diablillo después de todo tenga razón y él quería hacerla suya.

-**Por fin te digna a salir de tu habitación** – le dijo una voz, la de Maka.

-**ehh? Si** – le contesto sin muchas ganas.

-**Vamos, siéntate antes de que se enfríe el desayuno**- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-**voy, voy** – le conteste mientras iba a sentarme, a su misma vez ella se levantaba. No me fije a donde iba, solo quiera quitármela por un momento de la cabeza. Termine de desayunar y fui a ducharme, haber si así lo conseguía y deja de pensar en las palabras del diablillo.

Abrí la puerta y nada más entrar cerré la puerta tras de mí, y cuando me gire dirección a hacia la ducha no podía ver lo que estaba viendo. Maka, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-**QUE ES LO QUE HACES AQUÍ DENTRO!!??-** me grito con una cara que le daría miedo al mismísimo Shinigami Sama. – **MAKA CHOP!!** – me golpeo con un libro de saber donde estaba, haciendo que rompiera la puerta.

Después de haber visto lo que he visto, lo he decidido, hare lo que haga para que Maka sea mía.

Pues aquí el prologo mi nuevo fic. Se acepta amenazas, palizas o cualquier otra cosa. Si os ha gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Intentare hacer el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible.

Cuídense

Hikari Chan

-¿R e v i e w s?-


	2. porque todo tiene un comienzo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo, lo único mío es la idea de este Fan Fic.**

**Hikari Chan: **Gracias a todos por los reviews, para ser sincera no esperaba ningún – Dije mientras sonríe al mismo tiempo.

**Inner Hikari**: No se as negativa, como sigas así nunca conseguirás la custodia de Soul – Dije mientras mira de reojo a Hikari.

**Hikari Chan**: porque tienes que ser tan cruel – le reprocha mientras empieza a llorar – de todas formas el juicio está ganado, porque él es mío – ríe de forma malvada y algo loca.

**Inner Hikari**: Pues eso no es que dije el autor – dice contestando a Hikari.

**Hikari Chan**: Olvídame – mira a otro lado – Pues eso, gracias a todos =D

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Impulso**

_Capitulo 1._ **Todo tiene un comienzo**

**Soul POV**

Oscuridad.

Todo lleno de oscuridad.

No había ninguna luz lo demasiado fuerte para poder ver en donde se encontraba.

De pronto, todo se lleno de luz, dejándome ver donde estaba.

_Otra vez no – _pensé al instantecuando vi el piano negro en el centro de la habitación. Estaba en la Dark Room. Me encontraba sentado al lado de una mesa en la que se encontraba la gramola, vestido como siempre con un traje negro y una camisa roja.

Odia tener que estar aquí, más bien, le odiaba a _él._

_Se te ve muy feliz, te encanta estar aquí verdad?_ – me dijo con ironía

_. . ._ – lo ignore, haber si tenía suerte y se largaba.

_Sabes perfectamente que no te voy a dejar en paz_ – me dijo con una rara 'sonrisa'.

_Que es lo que quieres?_ – pregunte directamente, no tenía ganas de nada y menos tener que estar aquí con el diablillo.

_Que que es lo que quiero? Tú lo sabes…sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer_ – me contesto con una sonrisa – _con la locura lo tienes más fácil._

_Voy a hacerlo_ – le dijo mirando, vi que tenía una sonrisa aun mayor – _pero sin locura, quiero hacerlo por mí mismo._

_Así que a tu manera eh? – _me dijomientras ponía una mano en su barbilla en señal que estaba pensando – _si lo haces a tu manera, no tendría una oportunidad como esta seguro._

Nada más decir eso se abrieron las cortinas dejándome ver que o quien había detrás. No me esperaba verla aquí.

Maka, se encontraba detrás de las cortinas. No iba con el vestido de siempre, cosa que me sorprendió, lleva un vestido blanco de palabra de honor con un cinturón marrón.

_Hermosa – _susurre nada más verla. Era hermosa, pero en ese momento lo estaba más que nunca.

Ella miraba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, hasta que me vio en donde estaba y se acerco a mí. No dijo nada, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo le miraba sus preciosos ojos verdes. La gramola estaba sonando con una canción suave, no era la misma que siempre sonaba.

_Quieres bailar?_ – le pregunte sacándole de sus pensamientos.

_Si_ – se limito a decir, no sé que le pasaba pero se encontraba rara.

Me levante de donde estaba sentado y la seguí. Mientras caminaba miraba a mí alrededor a ver si había tenido suerte y el maldito diablillo se avía ido, y la verdad tuve bastante suerte porque no estaba.

Ya habíamos empezado a bailar, de un lado a otro.

_Cómo es que estas aquí?_ – le pregunte sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

_No lo sé, de repente me encontraba aquí_ – me contesto, estaba mirando a nuestros pies. Se nota que no quiere pisarme.

Poco a poco me fui a cercando a su cara, hasta que al final la bese en los labios. Al principio, no me correspondió pero al final si lo hizo. Era un beso muy suave, no quería ser muy brusco para no asustar. La pegue mas a mí para tenerla más cerca y también porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer al suelo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero de repente la cogí en brazos.

_A donde vamos, Soul?_ – me pregunto con cara de extrañada.

_Tú no te preocupes_ – le conteste mientras le da un beso en la frente.

La senté en la silla y me agache a la altura de su boca para poder iniciar otro beso. Esta vez el beso era más profundo, con más sentimiento, con más _pasión_.

Rompí el beso y empecé a besar, morder y todo lo que se me ocurriera a su blanco cuello.

**SOUL!-** escuche la voz de Maka en mi cabeza.

Mire a su cara, pero se quedo extrañada cuando la mire, así que continué con lo que estaba asiendo.

**SOUL!!-** escuche otra vez su voz, pero esta vez lo ignore y seguí con lo que estaba.

Poco a poco fui bajando hacia el 'pequeño' pecho de Maka y comencé a darle pequeños besos.

**SOUUL!!!!-** de pronto, no sé cómo, pero estaba en el suelo, en el apartamento, tirado en el suelo y a un lado mía a tenia a Maka muy cerca de mi cara.

_Te encuentras bien? Te estuve llamando un buen rato_ – me pregunto mientras ponía una mano mi mejilla.

_. . .-_ no conteste, me quede mirándole a los ojos.

Todo era muy raro, hace un momento estaba en la Dark room y ahora estoy en el apartamento tirado en el suelo con Maka tocándome la cara y pregúntame si estoy bien. Entonces, todo había sido una _pesadilla_? Soñando seguro que estaba, pero pesadilla no podía llamarlo. Sonreí al instante al pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el sueño, algo que tengo que hacer realidad.

_Soul, de verdad, a veces eres muy raro. Seguro que el golpe que te di seguro que te afecto_ – me dijo Maka mientras suspiraba y se ponía de pie. – _anda, espabila y prepárate que hemos quedado con los chicos._

_Hemos? –_ pregunte ya que me parecía extraño, no me acordaba ni en qué día estábamos.

_Si, hemos. Quedamos con Kid para ir a su casa esta tarde ya que le quería dar una sorpresa a Chrona_ – me contesto a las preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

Me levante del suelo para poder ir a ducharme. Cerré la puerta nada más entrar y empecé a quitarme la ropa, la deje por el suelo, ya recogería cuando termine. Entre en la ducha y abrí el grito de agua fría, nada terminar de ducharme cogí una toalla y me la enrolle alrededor de la cintura. Salí del cuarto de baño y fui directamente a mi cuarto para poder vestir. Me vestí con una camiseta de tirantas negras y un pantalón pirata blanco. Termine de vestirme y fui al salón donde me estaba esperando Maka.

Vamos? – pregunto con una ligera sonrisa.

Si – me limite a contestar, para que decir más?

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Bueno, pues aquí el 1º capitulo. No sé porque pero para mi gusto es un poco, pero bueno escrito esta. Perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, estuve 5 días en la playa, después me fui de visita a casa de una amiga por un día y cuando lleve a mi casa tuve que termina un fan art que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pues esto es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye! Cuídense =D

Hiikaarii Chaan


	3. P r i m e r I n t e n t o

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo, lo único mío es la idea de este Fan Fic.**

**Hikari Chan: **Señoras y señores, vengo con una gran noticia. Soul es mío (risa malvada).

**Inner Hikari**: Cuando será el día que deje de soñar con conseguir la custodia de Soul?-dije mientras suspira

**Hikari Chan**: Tu no te metas maldita inner, se que él era es y será mío por siempre (otra vez risa malvada)

**Inner Hikari**: Si si lo que tu digas – coge un móvil y empieza a llamar – Hola? Policía? Si, otra vez. Pueden venir con la ambulancia a donde siempre. Ok, aquí estaremos esperando. Ya lo sé, esta vez le daré un calmante de caballo. – Cuelga y mira a Hikari. – Hikari, Quieres una piruleta?

**Hikari Chan**: Siiii! – contesto mientras corría como una loca, muy feliz y los ojos iluminados.

**Inner Hikari**: Tomaa – le dijo mientras le daba una piruleta llena de cálmate. – Que duermas bien.

No hagáis nada de lo que hacen estas dos, por favor os lo pido.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Impulso**

_Capitulo 2._ **Primer intento (1ª parte)**

**Soul POV**

Y aquí estábamos, justamente en la casa de Kid a las 8 en punto, como habíamos quedado. '_Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, os quiero aquí a las 8 de acuerdo?', _esas fueron la palabras del 'chico muerte' antes de gritar cosas relacionadas con la simetría.

Tocamos a la puerta con 8 _simétricos_ golpes, si no no te abrían la puerta. Me voy a volver loco con tanta simetría.

Patty abrió la puerta y dije, mientras reía, que entráramos.

Nada más entrar vimos como Kid iba corriendo por todo el salón colocando todo a su gusto.

-**Hola – **Saludamos a la vez.

-**Buenas tardes** – oímos pronunciar a Kid.

-**Bueno, Kid, en que podemos ayudarte?** – pregunto Maka.

-**Pues Maka, podrías ir con Liz, Patty y Tsubaki a comprar algunos regalos para Chrona?** – le respondió con los ojos iluminados.

-**Por supuesto, voy a buscar a Liz y Tsubaki. Están arriba no?** – pregunto mi técnica.

-**Sii Sii! Vamoos de compras** – respondió Patty mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Maka muy feliz.

Escuche los pasos de Maka y Patty mientras subían las escaleras y se iban alejando del salón.

-**Y yo que hago?** – pregunte mientras seguía con la mirada a Kid, que dada vueltas por todo el salón comprobando que estaba todo en su sitio, pero más bien era a su gusto simétrico.

-**Pues déjame pensar** – me respondió mientras ponía una mano en su mentón, con señal de pensamiento – **me harías el favor de prepara algo de comer? **

**-Sin problemas –**respondí y fui para la cocina, tendría muchas cosas que preparar. Una tarta y la cena para más tarde.

**Maka POV**

Estábamos de camino de la zona de tiendas de Death City, era una estrecha calle en la que iba todo el mundo a pasar la tarde, así que siempre había gente. Nosotras íbamos andando siempre, nos era más fácil y la 'casa' de Kid estaba muy cerca.

-**Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado**- escuche decir a Tsubaki, mientras mira toda la calle.

-**Pues empecemos. A donde vamos primero Liz?. . . Liz?** – Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos perdido a Liz y seguro que se había llevado a Patty – **pues nada Tsubaki, tendremos que comprar tu y yo por nuestra cuenta** – le dije mientras suspiraba

-De acuerdo, démonos prisa, para llegar a las 10- me dijo Tsubaki mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la primera tienda que vio.

-Vale, vamos – respondí mientras seguía a la pelinegra.

Esta sería una larga tarde.

**2 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Estábamos ya todos en casa de Kid, el había ido a buscar a Chrona. Nosotros solo teníamos que apagar todas las luces y escondernos, por lo menos queremos darle una sorpresa.

-**Haber repasemos. Tenemos la tarta de chocolate, la cena para más tarde, los regalos, el salón esta ordenado simétricamente, para mi desgracia.** – dije mientras repasaba en voz alta.

-**Creo que esta todo** – me aseguro mi guadaña.

-**Vamos a esconder, no creo que tarden en llegar.** – Nos aseguro Liz – **le conozco y no tarda tanto.**

-**Vamos a jugar al escondite, onee chan?** – pregunto una de las pistolas gemelas, con la voz más dulce que siempre usa.

-**Si, Patty vamos a jugar al escondite** – le sonrió la rubia – **pero en este escondite tienes que salir y decir sorpresa cuando se enciendan las luces, vale?**

-**VALEE!** – grito Patty.

-**YAHOOOO! LA GRAN ESTRELLA SE ESCONDERA Y OS SUPERARA A TODOS PORQUE YO SOY UN DIOS!!!! ÑYAAJAJAJAJA!!** – grito como siempre Black Star.

-**Black Star, bájate de la lámpara. Que te vas a hacer daño** – suplico Tsubaki

-**No te preocupes Tsubaki, el gran Black Star nunca se hará daño con una lámpara de pacotilla**- dijo mientras escuchamos un crujido.

Todo lo siguiente pasa muy rápido, la cadena que sujetaba la lámpara cedió y fue a parar al suelo con Black Star. Creo la única que se la única que se preocupo por el fue Tsubaki, el resto estuvimos apostando cuantos huesos se había roto.

Lo único que pudimos hacer es quedarnos en casa de Kid a esperarles y arreglar la lámpara. Tsubaki llevaría a Black Star, ya que el técnico y era conocido en el hospital y saldría rápido.

Esta vez ya todos nos escondimos y dejamos las tonterías. Yo me escondí con Soul entre los sillones, Patty subió las escaleras y se quedo arriba, y Liz en la cocina.

Yo estaba echada encima del sillón boca arriba y Soul estaba al lado del sillón sentado en el suelo. Estuve pensando en tonterías, como por ejemplo, que seguro que ganaría la apuesta. Black Star siempre se rompía mas huesos por el paso del tiempo.

-Maka – escuche susurrar a Soul a mi lado.

Me gire para poder verle a la cara, el no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Me perdí en sus preciosos ojos rojos, que aunque estaba oscuro se ponían ver con claridad. No sé en qué momento nos empezamos a cercanos. Ya podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y entonces . . . .

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Pues aquí el 2ª capitulo de Impulso.**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero es que estaba sin ideas para este capítulo.**

**Para el próximo prometo tener antes.**

**Gracias a todos por los rewiews, responderé a los anteriores en el próximo capitulo.**

**Cuidaos**

**Hikari Chan**


	4. No es un capitulo

Gracias a todos/as que lean mi fic, desde que lo empecé no pensé que le iba a gustar mucho a la gente pero de todas formas lo empecé. Para a todos aquellos/as (si hay aquellos que me lo digan que lo quiero saber XD) que quieran saber donde me meto, pues para ser muy sincera estoy muy ocupa, es mi último año de instituto para pasar a bachillerato y estoy muy ocupada estudiando ya que me juego mucho. Tengo muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo, soy la primera que lo quiere porque me encanta escribir historia. Tengo toda la historia planificada de, creo, 5 a 10 capítulos. Me hecho un mundo para poder alargarla hasta 10 capítulos, pero creo que lo podre conseguir. Ya no entro mucho en FF, pero a mi email me llegan muchos correos de gente que han agregado 'Impulso' a sus favoritos o de review. Uno que leí hace poco me llamo la atención y creo que era de (corrígeme si me equivoco XD) me llamo la atención, porque en él decía que no acepto review de anónimos. Yo acepto todo que sean dar ánimos XD, ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarlos? Si es que me encanta leer los review, porque sé que, de la poca gente que mi fic (que yo sepa), siempre habrá alguien que me de ánimos y por eso no he dejado de pensar en este fic y de cómo continuarlo. Y también, seguiré con mis locuras con mi inner XD, eso es algo muy personal que no puedo dejar de hacer, porque son la primera locura que me viene y tengo que ponerla. Y también para aquellos/as que quieran saber cuando la voy a continuar, pues la continuare en finales de marzo, que es cuando me dan vacaciones. Asi que, eso es todo, ¡hasta muy pronto!


End file.
